The three Shepards
by rubysoma
Summary: The trilogy told if Shepard had two siblings along for the story. What would happen with the story if these two girls show up. Will it stay the same or will things change. New people more drama and more romance. A SYOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi so this is my syoc story for Mass effect since I just beat all three games. This story will be based around on Shepard and his story. I loved the game so much that I wanted to put my oc in the story. I will begin the story with ME1 and end it at Me2. Some of the story will change because he will recruit more people. I will only accept your character if you send it by pm. Well I can't wait to see who I get. I really need someone to make a Paragon Hero Shepard male and a female Renegade who is ruthless. When I get both of them I will start my story.**

* * *

Ruby Shepard scanned threw her omni tool looking over the letter she got one last time. She couldn't believe the letter she just got. She skimmed threw all of the major details as a small smile spread across her lips. She brushed back a few strands of black hair that fell out of place blocking her view she pulled it behind her ear. Her bright green eye's stopped at the word Normandy and Anderson. Most alliance grunts heard about him at least once or twice when people wanted to tell stories. It felt like an honor to her more like a dream come true. All of this felt like a plus knowing she was going to have the chance to work with her brother. She giggled to herself the commander Shepard, the war hero who risked his life to save his fellow soldiers. He even defeated the enemy despite the impossible odds making him an instant hero overnight. He made our parents proud that day earning medals and recognition for his heroics. Even I had to admit I became a bigger fan of my brother that day. The stories he told me about the alliance got me interested in joining in the first place.

Ruby glanced out the window of the shuttle catching her sister's sleeping reflection. Her eyes tightly shut even her sister was a good soldier at least a reliable one. She's the one you go to if you want to have a successful mission no matter what the outcome then she was your girl. She has a reputation for being ruthless but, still efficient taking any opportunity they came her way. Recently, she had a mission where she sent 3/4th of her unit to their deaths against the bartarians on Torfan even killing the surrendering bartarians for fun. She couldn't lie; her sister even scared the hell out of her when they were growing up. If she was ordered to defeat them what would she do if she actually didn't like you massacre your whole family? Well, and then theirs me the youngest of the Shepard children, the daughter of two regular alliance soldiers. Well, I'm not exactly as brave as my brother or as ruthless as my sister. The only thing I'm accomplished for is surviving. Yeah I know it sounds lame but, I have a very strong will to live. I was the sole survivor of my unit on Akuze. My unit was slaughtered in a thresher maw attack. I was trapped in an extreme survival situation, and had to overcome physical torment and psychological stresses that would have broken most people. I was like an out of body experience to me watching all those around me die and now I'm the only left to tell the tale.

This mission must be very important if they need all of the Shepard children we all bring something to the table. All I know is this is going to be the beginning of a story for the books.


	2. Just the beginning

**I want to say thanks a lot for sending in oc's im still accepting but they will be in later chapters. I also want to say thank you to Death's General for all of the help. Oh and I don't own anything to do with mass effect.  
**

* * *

"Hey, Jane you know It's been awhile since we been around each other long enough to talk and I know I send you vids every now and again but I always felt like you never got them." Ruby said as she stood up from her seat and began to walk over to her big sister taking her time.

"I do get them but I'm just too busy to send something back" Jane said as she cracked her stiff neck and changed her position in her chair "Anyway you of all be should know how tough it is to send vids"

"Yeah your right" Ruby said with a small smile on her face as she sat down next to her sister while remembering all the times she sent her father and mother vids wishing them good luck and to stay safe and general just what's going on in each of their lives and not getting a response for a couple of months.

Ruby sighed and took in each detail of her sister as she had changed the last time she saw her. Her once delicate and feminine she had when she was growing up was now more tougher and less feminine and overall the looks of some who had a hard life. Which made that clear was the almost faded three medium length scars that went over her right eye. Not to say those scars had taken away from the redhead's looks since some guys actually like a women with scars but it was enough for Ruby and everyone else to know she has been in some rough fights.

Ruby's eye's moved from Jane's face and down to Jane's stomach at the now slightly faded remains of an old blood red bold number ten tattoo that she was able to see since her black tank top was risen up slightly.

"Hey Janey, I remember when you came home with that." Ruby chuckled as she placed her hand to her mouth and used her free hand to poke the tattoo.

"You do huh?" Jane questioned as she glanced at the tattoo before looking at her little sis "Well remind me since all I can remember is blurriness and lots of yelling and disappointment " Jane said with a smirk and chuckle of her own.

"Well the blurriness is because you came back drunk and the yelling and disappointment was because Mom and dad went berserk when they saw the tattoo and scars, Remember now" Ruby said as she playfully poked her sister's head.

"Yeah I do now" Jane said with fake anger in her voice as she moved her sister's hand away from her and fixed her hair "Hey did they give you the speech?"

"Of course they even add on that they want me to be more like John." Ruby said as a smile cracked on their lips as they both remembered how angry their mom was and how less angry dad was when they were giving them the speech.

"Even thought they tired to talk me out of going I just needed to get away from mom and dad and to you know find myself." Jane said said with a calm look on her face as she rested her hands on her tattoo.

"Even though I never got a chance to says this to you all those years ago I always thought you were cool and how you always did whatever you wanted whenever you wanted and I thought that tattoo and scars situation was no big deal " Ruby said with a grin on her face.

"Well I'm glad to hear that and after a couple of decades past maybe one day you can be cool just like me" Jane said with smile on her face as she tussled Ruby's hair "But just maybe"

"That's so funny that my sides are aching" Ruby said sarcastically as she fixed her hair.

"I know and that's why I said" Jane said with a grin and small chuckle.

"You know you never told me what was It like to go and find yourself?" Ruby asked as she glanced at her sister.

"Well at first it was exciting, new and great but after doing it for a couple of years and letting all the excitement leave it soon became I thought was really cool and interesting so I soon made it apart of my life" Jane said as she seemed to relax more as her shoulders dropped before she rested her head on her sister's right shoulder.

"And how did you feel when dad and mostly mom was angry with you about the tattoo and the gang you ran with?" Ruby asked as she looked down at the red head on her shoulder.

"I didn't care what they though since the people I ran with soon became my other family and they stood by my side no matter what" Jane said before she rested her head and gentle grabbed Ruby's chin and turned it towards her before locking eyes with the now nervous sister "The only person I missed was you." Ruby said as she moved her face closer and closer to Ruby's who quickly began to blush before she moved her head away.

Jane had a wide grin on her face as she leaned back in her chair and let out a victory laugh.

"Wow it's still easy to make little Rue blush." Jane said while still laughing which made Ruby scoff at her sister and rolled her eyes before she opened up her omni tool.

She pulled up one of the vids she had saved on her omni tool to watch on the ride to the Normandy that they was getting closer to.

John Shepard born into a naval family spent his childhood on ships and stations. Moved from posting to posting as his parents were reassigned. He Enlisted in the alliance military on the day he turned eighteen.

After years of service to the alliance he was on shore leave at Elysium when the first wave of the Skyllian Blitz struck. A massive coalition force consisting on slavers, crime syndicates, and batarian warlords attacked the human colony and were determined to wipe it out.

John Shepard the brave hero he is rallied the civilian inhabitants before leading them in their desperate fight to hold off the invaders. When the enemy troops broke through the colony's defenses, John single-handedly held them off and began punching skycars with his bare hands out of the sky that he then used as make shift cover as he sealed of the breach point,

After hours long brutal battle reinforcements finally arrived and the enemy broke ranks and fled.

Because of John Shepard's heroic actions, Elysium was saved, and John was regarded throughout the Alliance as a true hero.

Ruby could only suppress her laughter by biting her bottom lip while Jane herself broke out in a fit of laughter and what she just heard.

"So you guys are watching that vid huh" A male voice said with a sigh of annoyance which made both sisters turn their heads to see their big brother standing in the doorway of their shuttle.

"Wow John not even skycars are even safe around you." Ruby joked as she and Jane walked over to John Shepard. Ruby hugged him while Jane patted him on his shoulder with a large grin on her face.

"You know not all of that is true mainly the part about me and the sky car." John said with a smirk as he ruffled Ruby's black hair knocking each hair out of place.

"I know that but it still sounds cool." Ruby chuckled and began to fix her hair again.

* * *

"Well Mr Hero why don't you show us around the frigate" Jane said while John ran his hand through his short dark brown messy hair and let out a chuckle at what one of his sis just called him since he didn't see himself as a hero just a solider doing his job.

"Sure but I gotta check on a few things first" John said as he walked through the docking bridged with his two sisters following.

"Please stand still" A robotic female voice said as blue light bluish green ray when over the Shepard kids while what seemed like smoke filled the area.

"What's all this about?" Jane asked as the ray went over them again.

"It gets rid of all the bacteria and other germs that might infect the crew and captain" John said as the ray went away and the door leading to the Normandy opened.

The Shepard kids continued with their tour of the Normandy the first stop was the cockpit. Sitting in his usual spot sat Joker to the right of him Kaidan. John cleared his throat to get both men's attention.

"Oh hey Commander who are the two hottie's behind you?" Joker teased as he turned around in his chair to see the trio. Ruby smiled and winked at joker playfully while Jane smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Just stop now joker before you say something stupid." Kaidan said as he turned towards the others.

"You know the commander knows I'm just playing around." Joker said while adjusting his hat. "But yeah who are these ladies?"

"Yeah I'm kind of interested and know who they are to?" Kaidan looked the girls up and down.

John cleared his throat starting to get annoyed. "These are my sisters Jane and Ruby and girls these guys here are Jeff Moreau and Kaidan Alenko."

"Wow John you never said you had sisters." Joker raised one eyebrow. "Were you trying to hide these ladies from us?" Joker crossed his arms across his chest. "Not cool Commander."

"Maybe he just didn't want you to know Joker. Who would trust you with something like that?" Kaidan said while standing up and shook both of the girl's hands. "It's nice to meet you both I heard a lot about both of you."

"Nice to meet you too Kaidan Alenko, sorry I don't really know a lot about you." Ruby shook his hand and smiled back at him and rubbed the back of her head.

"Like wise." Jane said then firmly shook Kaidan's hand. "But we could get to know each other later." Kaidan began to blush while Jane smirked back at him.

"We have more people to see so let's get going." John said pointing towards the main hallway.

"See you later Joker and Kaidan."

John then introduced his students to the rest of the crew even Nihlus. They somehow ended up on the crew deck telling stories.

Anderson walked into the mess and saw a few new faces than before. Jane and Ruby Shepard and a young man who called himself Greg Higgons if the captain could remember.

Greg who is an average built man that stands round 5'9 and has shaggy black hair that almost hides his hazel eyes. He is wearing a black almost zip-up hoodie with a gray t-shirt underneath, black jeans and matching black boots.

Greg who was sitting further away from the others on another table by himself was on his omni tool while Jane, John, Kaidan Alenko and Ruby sat at another table and was having small talk.

"I'm glad to see you all made it here. that means you decided to join us on this mission." Anderson said as he paced across the mess floor while slowly glancing at each of the crew members who quickly got up and saluted him while he walked passed them before turning around and stopping in the center.

"At ease men, Now there is a reason why all of you were chosen for this certain task. Greg Higgons from hearing what your teachers told us your one of the best tech specialist they have seen in a long while. Greg nodded his head at Anderson with a respectful look on his face.

John I can turn on any news channel and already see why you're a born leader who can handle just about any situation and turn it around in our favor. John nodded his head though slightly embarrassed.

Jane you're also a great leader but from reading your mission reports especially Torfan I can see you're the kind of person who is willing to make the tough choices when they come up which is someone who even though some of the higher ups may disagree is much needed. Jane nodded her head with a small smirk on her face.

And finally Ruby you're a good soldier despite your young age and you have a greater knowledge in hand to hand and pistol training from what your teachers told me and you also know enough tech to hack a few terminals which is good since you can assist Greg " Anderson said with almost proud smile on his face that quickly changed into a serious look as he placed his hands behind his back and stood up straight while looking them all dead in their eyes.

"Humanity needs heroes and you're the best we got."


End file.
